He's MY Bad Boy
by AlphaFemale101
Summary: Lucy is part of Fairy Tail and on a mission with Erza, Gajeel, and Gray they encounter Salamander. The guy who apparently decided that this mission would be his. And this monster wouldn't be theirs. But what happens when the monster is too strong, and apart of a bigger foe? As they are forced to team up what will happen between Salamander and Lucy? And how will Gray take it?
1. PROLOGUE

**_PROLOGUE:_**

 _"Yo Luigi," a certain salmon haired boy said as he leaned against a tree._

 _Gajeel and Erza had knocked and Gray was currently busy off training._

 _Lucy frowned at him as she continued writing something in her book, "My name's Lucy, not Luigi."_

 _"I know," he smirked as he crouched down and tried to look over her shoulder, "Whatcha doing?"_

 _She leaned forward and slammed her notebook shut, "Nothing! Stop being so nosey all the time, Salamander!"_

 _He recoiled, like she'd slapped him, "Damn, Luce, I was only-"_

 _"Stop!" She held herself as she backed away from him, "Just… stop."_

 ** _BTW: sorry for the way it used to be -_- my computer is stupid sometimes_**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:

"Ugh! I can't write a single thing like this!" Lucy huffed as she pushed back from the desk and stomped off to the kitchen, "All I can think about is my stupid rent."

Lucy opened the refrigerator and looked inside. Orange juice, some sandwich meat-

"Man, Luce, you're outta food."

She rolled her eyes as a black haired guy glanced over her shoulder to survey her empty fridge.

"Yeah, I noticed," Lucy pushed him back as she stood up and turned around to face him, hands on her hips as she sighed, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"We was bored, so we wanted to know whether or not you wanted to go on a mission."

Lucy swirled to face the beautiful red-haired mage relaxing on her couch. A piece of strawberry cake entered her mouth as she smiled at her blonde companion.

"And judging by the lack of food," Gray said as he munched on some chips at her table, "You should."

"Gray," Erza said, as she cut some more cake, "Clothes."

Gray yelped as he suddenly ran from the room looking for his shirt, "Ah, shit."

Lucy rubbed her head as she wondered why they always broke into her house and held the bridge of her nose as she glanced at them. "I'm in. What's the job?"

Lucy, Gray, and Erza sat around the table as Gajeel hovered nearby. His permanent scowl plastered onto his metal punctured face as he leaned against the light blue wall. Lily had gone off with Carla on some dog-search mission. Why they wanted to help FIND a dog was beyond Gajeel's understanding, but it didn't make him happy to know that Lily was off traipsing with Carla instead of sticking with him.

"The job is simple," Erza was saying as she rolled out a long, dark brown poster that looked as if it had seen better days, "The client complains that a giant wolf pack has been attacking his town and he's willing to pay 5000000J for each wolf caug-"

"5000000 apiece!?" Lucy's eyes became hearts as she grabbed the flyer and examined it closely.

"Yeah," Erza leaned back and plopped a strawberry into her mouth as she grined, "Isn't that great?"

Gray draped an arm over the chair, "You could pay your rent off for a year with this."

"Clothes," Gajeel rolled his eyes as Gray freaked and ran off for his clothes once more muttering, 'Aw Shit'. "Stripper."

"Sooooooo, is that a yes?" Erza looked hopefully at Lucy. Gajeel raised his eyebrow. Like she could afford to say no. He saw her refrigerator too… not that she knew of that.

"Ofcourse!"


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Lucy and Gray watched as Erza struggled, with her mountain high pile of luggage, to walk towards them. They had been talking about the mission and how they could trap the wolves when they saw their red headed companion approach.

"You know, Erza…" Lucy started as she watched the dangerous pile of stuff tower over them.

"You don't really need all of that," Gray finished, frowning.

Erza glared at him, "And how would you know?"

Gray held up his hands in surrender after she went on a spree of explaining all the different things that could happen that would result in them having to use her things. Lucy laughed, she needed this. She enjoyed going on missions with her friends. Just then the train arrived and they all turned to board the train when she suddenly remembered Gajeel.

"Come on, Gajeel! The train'll leave you behind!"

The metal dragonslayer just raised his hand, "I'll walk there. Thank you very much."

"But that's such a far walk!" the blonde whined as the train guy yelled, "Last call!"

"I'll be fine," He huffed and gave a thumbs up, "I'll get there before y'all."

Lucy was about to say something else when a flash of red walked past her, picked up Gajeel by his collar, and dragged him back to the train just as it started moving.

"Yo, Erza, put me down!" Gajeel yelled as he hit hit the bottom of the train, "Or I'll-"

The movement stopped him as he got motion sick and groaned in pain.

"Ugh," Gray shook his head as he looked down at his guildmate, "What a terrible weakness to have."

"Aye," Erza said as she roughly dragged him into one of the train rooms that were empty, ignoring the bewildered stares from people in other rooms looking out. Her armour really did stand out. Not to mention the boy she was dragging along.

They got off at their stop, and as soon as Gajeel hit land, he was perfectly fine again. Now to go meet their client.

 **THANK YOU FOR READING! I'M SORRY MY CHAPTERS ARE REALLY SHORT SO FAR... I'VE HAD ALOT ON MY MIND RECENTLY AND THIS STORY ISN'T AS EASY AS I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE. PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS... OR IF YOU JUST IN GENERAL LIKE THE STORY ^W^**


End file.
